


Blood Runs Thicker Than Tears

by HimeBee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Incest, Jealousy, Light Angst, Protective Older Brothers, Rough Sex, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: *Originally titled: A Complacent Anija*Your previous nights spent with your big brothers in blissful ignorance is suddenly ripped out of your grasp as you are faced with a horrible reality; a fate that had been sealed the day you were born. Despite your inevitable destiny, your brothers were willing to fight for you, no matter the consequences. Blood runs thicker than the tears that stain your pillow case every night...





	1. Late Night Snack

_It was midnight_.

 

Whenever the clock struck midnight, the head of the Shimada clan would be in a deep slumber by now, as well as his children. Well, all of his children except one rebellious sparrow. Genji had made it a hobby of his to sneak out at night, quietly, and not return home until the sun was barely peeking beyond the horizon. 

 

He had become so skilled in sneaking that even the castle's guards could neither catch nor detect the young dragon slithering his way around on plenty occasions. 

 

Deciding he was quite bored with prowling around like a predator in the night to attend stuffy clubs and dingy bars, Genji made up his mind to find something _far_ more interesting. Something interesting that lie inside the castle's walls, something so close to him that it almost hurt to think about. 

 

The thoughts of having some fun with his little sister had crossed his mind on a few occasions, consensual or not, he didn't care much. It began one night in a nameless club where Genji had succeeded in drinking himself in a stupor. Out of pure boredom, and drunkenness, he sent a long string of dirty texts to the first couple of contacts in his phone.

 

Two of the contacts had been a classmate of his that he had slept with once, and the other being you, his little sister. After he had sent the texts, the young heir immediately passed out in one of the club's private booths. When Genji had woken up a few hours later, he was completely _mortified_. 

 

Of course he had not meant to sent it to you specifically in the first place. He knew that you were aware of his frivolous lifestyle, yet you didn't know the full extent of what he did once outside of the castle's walls. 

 

What shocked Genji more was the way you responded to his drunk, filthy text. He had expected you to be disgusted and proceed to send him a long lecture about how you would tell father on him, and he would never hear the end of it for as long as he should live. 

 

Instead, you responded back with a simple, _"Come to my room when you get home, Anija. I want to try the thing you said in your text~!"_

 

How was he supposed to respond to that? His innocent little sister, or who he assumed to be innocent, was practically asking her older brother to do whatever he pleased with her body. On his way home, Genji reread the texts he had sent, attempting to get some kind of idea of what he should do to you. 

 

One of the texts read, _"Your Anija has been thnkin abt fckin his little sis. Can u guess which Anija, Imōto? He wants to fuck ur tight little pussy until u pass out. How does tht sound?"_

In all honesty, he was immensely surprised at how comprehensible his sentences were, considering he had been drunk texting. 

 

Even if you weren't aware he was drunk, which you didn't need to know, your Anija would most certainly be paying you a visit as soon as he got home, no later. 

 

 

On foot, it took Genji about twenty minutes to make it back home and into his room. Hanzo's room was closer to his father's than his was, which would be fortunate for him tonight. 

 

Yours and Genji's rooms were right across from each other on the further end of the corridor. With silent footsteps and methodical tiptoeing, your Anija was in your room in under a minute. 

"Im-.." Genji opened his mouth to announce his presence, yet stops himself once he realizes what state you're in. 

 

You were asleep. 

 

Soft breaths emit from your slightly parted lips as your chest rose and fell steadily. You were lying quietly on your back before rolling over on your stomach, seeking a more comfortable position. At first, Genji was slightly deterred. 

 

His erection from early had nearly died down once he saw your almost motionless form, yet not quite. In all honesty, seeing you immobile in that provocative position heightened his arousal. You must have fallen asleep waiting on him to return home.

"Poor _Hime_.. How long were you waiting on your big brother?" He asks no one in particular, padding his way over to stand at the foot of your bed. 

 

The sheets on your bed were crumpled and untidy, the blanket once wrapped around you now sprawled on the floor. Your body was covered only by a long white shirt, which Genji assumed to be his. It even had the rippled edges at the hem of the shirt. 

 

You looked so cute in it. Genji decided it would be best to stop staring and begin doing what had brought him here in the first place. He had a feeling you wouldn't mind being used in your slumber. 

 

He settles himself on your bed, straddling your sides with both his knees. With a short exhale, Genji lifts the bottom of your shirt up over your backside, then over your head with little to no difficulty. 

"No bra, or panties? You sure are a slut, _Imōto_." You squirm in your sleep at the feather-like touches to your ass cheeks and spine, yet you show no signs of waking up any time soon. 

 

Taking this as a green light to keep going, Genji gropes the soft globes of your ass and gives a harsh squeeze, sucking in a breath through gritted teeth at how smooth your skin felt against his fingertips. 

 

Although he wanted to play with you a bit more, the time was ticking and the sun was beginning to rise. Genji would fuck you quickly so he could return to his room and sleep. 

 

Considering you were asleep, there was no need for preparation. Genji slips inside of your tight pussy with a deliberate push, marveling at how wet you were even in your sleep. Were you dreaming about him? 

"You're so wet, sister.. Were you thinking about your big brother's cock fucking you? I sure was." He whispers into your shoulder, pressing open mouth kisses against it as his pace increased gradually. 

 

The lewd squelching sound of his cock pushing in and out of your cunt at a quickened pace began to resonated softly around the once silent bedroom, eliciting a low groan from the Shimada heir.

 

His fingers tighten their hold on your plush hips, anchoring your backside to his front with a sharp release of repressed breath. He was twitching furiously now. Genji knew he wouldn't last much longer with how your pussy was greedily sucking all of him in. 

 

With a high pitched moan and an arch of the spine, your Anija fills your pussy up graciously with fat, long strings of cum. Upon withdrawal, a decent amount of his sticky seed dribbles out of your stretched hole and stains the crumpled bed sheets underneath you. 

 

"I'm surprised you didn't wake up through all of that.. You really must be dreaming of your big brother fucking you, _Hime_."

With an appeased sigh, Genji lifts your ass up a little, getting a better view of your thoroughly used cunt oozing his seed in a steady stream down your thighs. He decides to take a few pictures before laying you back down in bed, covering you up with the dirty sheets. 

 

You could clean yourself up in the morning. Besides, Genji was _ecstatic_ to send you these pictures when you were finally awake. If the creampie he left inside of you wasn't enough evidence of his late night visit, the obscene images would do wonderfully in jogging your sleepy memory.


	2. "Payback"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You "pay" Genji back for not waking you up...

You woke up that morning feeling rather lax and content. Your bed was warm and seemed to draw you into its softness. Despite the bed's warmth, the sheets on top of you were cold and _sticky_. With a slightly disgusted look, you throw the sheets off of you to inspect them closer.

 

They were stained, that much was obvious. Even though it was, you could barely see the stain on the white fabric of your blanket, but you could make out a few damp spots. You bring the wet patch up to your nose to sniff it. It was possible that you could've spilled some water or something in your sleep. However, when you got a good whiff of the stain, you immediately blush a brilliant shade of red and toss the sheet to the foot of your bed. Was Genji in your room last night? 

 

Another thing you notice is that your bed wasn't the only thing that was warm. Your insides felt warm and slippery. Not only that, but you were shirtless as well. It took you a few moments to become fully aware of what had transpired last night; considering how foggy your memory was after just waking up. When you do, your mind began to race, a plethora of different scenarios running through your head of what your Anija could've done to you in your sleep. 

 

Did he calmly walk into your bedroom, take off "your" shirt, and fuck you until he was satisfied? Or did he take a few moments to admire his pure, lovely little sister laying in bed, completely immobilized, and _then_ proceed to fuck you? The mere thought of being used in your slumber was enough to have your thighs pressing together harshly, whilst chewing on your bottom lip in deep thought. 

 

In all honesty, you were a bit peeved he decided not to wake you up. He could have, yet he chose to pleasure himself only and leave you to deal with yourself, _and_ his mess in the morning. You were beginning to sit up from your bed until your phone began to vibrate on the nightstand.

 

The notifications just kept coming through; the vibrations almost causing your phone to fall onto the floor from the intense shaking. You swipe to unlock your phone, pulling up the newest messages. You had seven from Genji and about four of them were _extremely_ explicit photos of your pussy leaking your Anija's cum, and staining the bed sheets underneath you. 

 

One caption under the second photo read, _"Did you like my surprise this morning, Imōto? I would have taken my time with you if it wasn't almost dawn"._

 _"I'm gonna get you back for not waking me up, Anija!"_ You respond back to him with several frowning and angry emojis. 

 

You knew it would be a bit difficult to pull anything over on Genji. Even though he was a carefree playboy, his skills as a trained ninja were still very much present, albeit a bit sloppy. He could probably spot you plotting something from a mile away.

 

You flop back down on your bed and pout, not bothering to clean yourself or the sheets just yet. It wouldn't be very original, but you could do what Genji did and sneak into his room while he's asleep. 

 

The only flaw in that plan was the fact that Genji wasn't a heavy sleeper. Again, thanks to ninja training. He would be woken up just by you stepping into the room. There had to be a way to get into his room while he slept without him noticing... 

 

 

Later that day, Genji and you sneak passive glances at one another when you "accidentally" bump into each other, or when you had "accidentally" brushed your hand against the crotch of his sweatpants. You were both on the same page, and you both knew exactly what the other wanted. The only problem now was the initiation.

 

_It was midnight._

 

The only reason Genji had not left the castle that night was entirely because of you, not to mention the immense anticipation he felt. Were you going to confront him tonight so you could finally get what you both had been wanting? Not likely. 

 

Genji had lived with you for years; long enough to know you quite well. You were the type of person who would not let anything go until you felt as if you were the "winner", or whatnot. He thought it was cute; you believing that you could _actually_ catch _him_ off guard. 

"Good luck, _Hime_." Genji snickers to himself, falling down on his bed with a small huff.

 

Considering it was pretty late, Sojiro and Hanzo should be asleep by now. Genji and you should be asleep as well, but there was much more fun to be had at night, Genji could attest to that. He puts his hands behind his head in a comfortable position, leaning back far enough to crack his back a little. 

 

In mere moments, the young Sparrow was taken under into a light unconscious state. You sat outside his room in waiting, ear pressed against the paper thin wall long enough until you couldn't hear any more shuffling or muttering coming from your Anija. 

 

Keeping in mind that Genji was a light sleeper, you had preemptively set a very small and unnoticeable doorstop at the edge of his door to keep it open even after he had "closed" it. Considering the doorstop was still in the same place you left it, Genji would not be expecting you. _'One small victory for me'_ , you think. 

Like a lithe dragon, you slowly worm your way inside his room without some much as a creak. You knew the floor would most likely squeak under your weight, so you took care of that ahead of time as well by rearranging a few small pieces of furniture in your brother's room to create a makeshift path of cushions and pillows. The "path" was still there too, so Genji had not noticed that either. You almost couldn't believe how easy this was. It was almost too easy. 

 

You decide not to dwell on it too long because time was ticking until morning time. You could worry about the minutiae later, your big brother was right in the position you needed him to be in. On his back, arms behind his head with his legs slightly gaped open. Quietly, you slide up against the side of his bed with a shiny pair of handcuffs. Hopefully this part wouldn't wake him up. It would be far too early, and you wouldn't be too happy about that.

 

As gently as you can manage, you lift one of his hands and slap a cuff on it, effectively linking it with the other. Genji had not even twitched yet, and his breathing was still steady and slow. Now, it was time for the fun part. 

 

You climb on the bed from the side, tossing one of your legs over Genji's ankle. With a small hop, both of your legs are on the bed now. At this point, you were practically kneeling at his feet, sitting slightly far back so your butt was against the bed and not his feet. 

 

A tiny exhale leaves your parted lips once you've got your small hands gripping the hem of his sweatpants, pulling them down at an agonizingly slow pace. You were getting a bit impatient, but it would pay off in the end anyway.

 

His sweatpants were down to the middle of his ass now and you could see his candy trail clear as day. With a small gulp, you lower your head down until you're eye level with that enticing bulge in his pants. Another small tug and his cock was free. The fact that it was so close to your face now made you yelp, surprised that it would just come out that quickly with his boxers still in the way. Wait, was he even wearing boxers?? 

"Oh, _Anija_..." He was much bigger than you presumed, and you were becoming a bit nervous. Could you even _fit_ that in your mouth?

 

You had come this far, it was definitely too late to turn back now. You gulp once again before poking your tongue out from in between your pouty lips, giving an experimental lick to his throbbing shaft. 

 

You had expected him to be flaccid at first, yet from the way his cock stood straight up, it was evident he was _far_ from soft. In fact, the entire length of his member felt warm and hard, yet soft. The sensation felt so foreign to you, the need to touch and lick it a bit more was strong. 

 

Curiosity and arousal were the only two things motivating you. Your enthusiasm begun to increase gradually as you slowly take the head of his dick into your mouth. The taste was a bit salty, yet not entirely unpleasant. You sink further down on his shaft, tongue lackadaisically rubbing along the sides. 

 

After a short few minutes, you were becoming accustomed to the taste and size of your brother's cock. Your face was practically buried in his pelvis as you took all of him down your throat at once, moaning softly as you do so. You realized you were slightly choking, soft gagging noises emitting from the back of your throat. 

 

Even then, you didn't want to take your mouth off of your big brother's cock, or even pull away. Your eyes flutter shut as your forehead creased in deep concentration, cheeks hollowing perpetually. The wet sound of your mouth and tongue running along your Anija's cock was becoming more and more evident, but not enough to deter you. 

 

If anything, it drove you on further. Your body was practically moving on its own. You can't even remember when you had moved your body up further to straddle one of his legs, eager pussy rubbing up and down against his thigh.

 

You moan around his dick again, louder this time, but you didn't really care anymore. The tight panties you had on were already sopping wet, clinging to your lower lips, and getting tighter the harder your pressed down against Genji's thigh. You were basically riding his thigh now, still drooling and sucking on his cock at the same time. Your whimpers were getting louder now..

"Are you enjoying yourself, sister?" Genji's teasing tone reaches your ears, yet the fact that he's awake doesn't quite register in your brain until you open your eyes. 

He was gazing down at you in between his legs through half lidded, glazed over eyes, and a devilish grin tugging the corners of his mouth upward. Genji licks his lips at the sight of you sucking his cock with such purpose and vigor, all while shamelessly rubbing that wet cunt of yours against his leg. 

Genji had to admit, he _was_ surprised that he had not heard you come in, or even get in his bed. The young heir was definitely lacking.. He would have to ask Hanzo to train with him later.

 

"I am surprised you managed to sneak up on me, _Imōto_." He chuckles and the soft rumble in his chest goes straight to the pit of your stomach, forcing another high pitched whimper out of you. 

Genji playfully jingles the handcuffs around both his wrists with an amused expression.

"You even managed to handcuff me without waking me up. Just how long had you been planning this, dear sister? Are you that eager for your big brother's cock?" When you don't respond with words, Genji lifts his leg up and drops it quickly, pushing it against your precious little clit. That was enough to get your attention...

 

You pull your mouth all the way off of his dick, squealing at the sudden pressure that made you arch further into rutting against his leg. Genji merely chuckles at your reaction, eyebrows raised high in mute appreciation at the way you reacted to his body against yours. 

"Well? How are you gonna finish yourself off? I can tell you have never done this before, _Imōto_ , but I can't help if you have my hands restrained." He holds his hands against his chest, shaking the cuffs again.

"I-I haven't, but I think I'll just f-finish by doing what I was doing.." You explain shyly, slightly embarrassed that you weren't nearly as experienced as your Anija.

"What, dry humping my thigh until you cum? Well, you were everything _but_ dry, but you get my point. I wouldn't say it's nearly as pleasurable as having a cock buried deep inside of you, but don't let me tell you what to do, _Sakura_. This is about your pleasure, after all." He leans back against the bed's headboard, cuffed hands resting atop his head and pushing his leg out a little.

 

"You can continue, sister. I'll let you get off on me so we're even." You puff your cheeks out in a cute pout, crossing your arms over your chest. You kind of looked like Hanzo when you did that.. 

"We're not even because I was asleep when you did what you did. You're awake, so you actually get pleasure from it." Genji raises a thick brow quizzically. 

"Would you like me to fall asleep again?"

"N-no, _Anija_ , you're missing the point." You continue pouting, subconsciously moving against his leg still. Genji smiles at you again.

 

He thought you were the cutest thing ever when you got embarrassed.

" _Imōto_ , you don't have to suck my cock to cum from humping me, you know that, right?" Your cheeks flare up with color again. 

"O-of course I know that.. I just did it because.. w-well, I just enjoyed doing it..." You mutter quietly, hoping he had not heard you. He did, of course.

"If you enjoy it and it helps get you off, then do it, sis. You don't have to keep going until I cum, you know." You nod silently, still very much embarrassed. 

 

Genji slumps against his bed once more with a small grin still present on his face. The irony of the situation was, you didn't even need to suck his cock to turn him on. The mere thought of his little sister lusting after her big brother was enough to drive him into a confused, yet clear state of arousal. 

 

Although he found it absolutely adorable, Genji didn't want to make you pout anymore. At least for tonight, he would alleviate your petty need to "pay him back", and not cum in your mouth.

 

 

 _At least for tonight_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are sinners omg, I can't believe people actually enjoyed this XD I was really surprised, so I thought I'd make another chapter .3. But seriously, thank you all for the feedback! It is very much appreciated uvu
> 
> My Tumblr: baihu-hoe


	3. Take What You've Been Begging For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your perpetual teasing was going to get you in trouble... Genji could only handle so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, you sinners, here's the third chapter XD Honestly, I hadn't planned on even making a chapter two, but I was kinda motivated to .3. And now I'm kinda thinking about making a fourth one.. 
> 
> God, kms xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome, and appreciated uvu 
> 
> My Tumblr: stressed-hime

From that day forward, you were nothing but a cocktease. Genji could only handle so much teasing, and you had long since went overboard with it.

 

Most days, you would walk around wearing one of his shirts and nothing underneath. Sojiro and Hanzo didn't pay it any mind; both assuming it was a normal, sibling thing to do. However, Genji knew better.

 

Whenever he was around, you would "stretch" and moan, reaching your arms up high enough to make your shirt ride up slightly. It was fairly easy to do; allowing your Anija to have a nice, quick peek at your ass.

 

Other days, you would go much further than that, which could more than likely get you both in trouble if you were caught. Anytime Genji was alone in his room or out on the balcony, you would strut your way in and sit right on his lap. While still wearing no undergarments, mind you.

 

He never did attempt to move you out of his lap, mainly because he enjoyed the feel of your plump ass rubbing against the growing bulge in his shorts. He was also mindful that you both very well _could_ be caught in the midst of the incestuous act of grinding against one another.

 

Yet, when his cock was practically in between his little sister's ass cheeks, those thoughts were immediately discarded. You were so soft and willing; eager to please your Anija.

 

Currently, you were waiting behind the door leading outside to the balcony, watching Genji meditate in the silver glow of the moonlight. Even though you couldn't see his face, the shape of his body was perfect, and the tousled mix of black and green that was his hair were all too perfect. The dye in his hair was beginning to grow out, so he would have to redye it soon...

 

Considering he was meditating, you assumed he hasn't noticed your presence yet. It didn't matter that much, you would get what you wanted either way and so would he. Attempting to be at least a little silent, you tiptoe your way over to the middle of the balcony where your Anija was seated.

 

Whenever Genji needed to relax or take his mind off of something using methods other than drinking excessively or fucking strangers, he would come outside and meditate. It took him a while to get used to it, considering he was loud and rowdy by nature. Hanzo was much better at maintaining his meditation. Genji just assumed it was because of how boring his older brother was.

 

You sit down next to Genji, taking a moment to stare at the moon, then his face. His eyes were shut, obscuring those glassy amber orbs of his. You never really paid attention to them before, but his eye lashes were pretty long for a guy, nearly brushing the top of his cheeks. His lips were set in a straight line, breathing through his nose to maintain a steady pattern of inhalation and exhalation.

 

You could watch him all night and not get bored, but that wasn't why you were here. Even though you were interrupting his meditation, you had a feeling your loving Anija wouldn't mind.

" _Anija_.. Hey, Genji.." When he doesn't even twitch, you poke him in the cheek a few times. Nothing.

You purse your lips at his surprisingly steadfast concentration. It was definitely something to see Genji being still and quiet for once. No matter, it wouldn't take much to get his attention anyway.

 

After being the center of his attention on numerous occasions, you were practically a pro at acquiring it now. His hands were sort of blocking his lap, so moving them would be necessary. It would bring him out of his semi-unconscious state, however, which wasn't too much of a problem. It would've happened sooner or later.

 

Without further ado, you move Genji's arms out of the way whilst you climb into his lap, wrapping them around your body once you're situated comfortably on his crotch. It doesn't take long for him to regain his composure again, slightly annoyed that he was disturbed until he realized what the source of the disturbance was.

 

His little sister, sitting in his lap wearing nothing but a thin tank top and panties, snugly pressed against the noticeable growing erection in his shorts. What a little harlot you were, guiding his hands up your stomach until they reached your breasts, all while acting ignorant.

 

"Good evening, _Anija_!" How amusing. Your tone was sweet and innocent, as if you weren't in the midst of pressing that cute little ass of yours against your big brother's cock.

"Good evening, _Hime_.. Well, I was enjoying a peaceful evening until a little vixen decided that I shouldn't have any peace." Genji's tone is playful and mischievous as he cups your breasts, squeezing them absentmindedly.

 

"What makes you say that, big brother? Is it such a bad thing for your little sister wanting to spend time with you?" You move your legs so you're straddling him with your knees, back pressed against his chest.

Genji was still playing with your breasts, face buried in your shoulder as he kissed and nipped at it. You lean back into his touch, moan softly at the feather-like kisses and teasing bites. His mouth was so hot against your skin, you couldn't help but to shiver.

 

Not to mention the cool night air blowing through the middle of the balcony. He could feel your nipples getting harder under his palms as he roughly groped them. Those sweet whimpers and whines of yours were going directly to his cock, and you could definitely tell.

 

He was rutting against you now, pressing his cock further into your ass, seeking that delicious friction.

" _A-Anija_.. Fuck me properly.. P-please." You were growing bored of the teasing, as was he. It didn't take much to convince him at all, considering the feeling was mutual.

"I'll have to stop if you get too loud, _Imōto_.. You wouldn't want to wake father or Hanzo, would you?" It was a rhetorical question of course.

 

Not that you had any time to answer before Genji was pulling your panties down until they were hanging around your ankle. It happened too fast for you to even keep up.

He was suddenly hoisting you up by your thighs, and lowering you down onto his cock at a painful slow pace. You were already so wet and it only took a few minutes of dry humping, and groping.

 

"You're taking me so well, sis. I can't believe you're this wet.. You're a slut, aren't you?" Your breathing had sped up until your chest was heaving, sucking in short breaths of air and exhaling sharply.

You couldn't even respond to Genji's teasing, you were already so full of his cock and he barely had the tip in.

 

"Tell me you're a slut for your big brother, and I'll give you what you want, _Hime_. What we both want." His voice was so close to your ear, his warm breath making you shake like a leaf.

 

You wanted him to just drop you all the way down on his cock until your pussy lips were rubbing against his sac, but he wouldn't move an inch until you told him what he wanted to hear. Hell, you could barely breathe, let alone talk coherently.

"I-I'm a.. A s-slut.." A few more inches has you _gasping_ for air.

"A slut for who, _Imōto_? Tell me.." You felt like he was ripping you apart, _oh God_.

"For y-you, _Anija_! I-I'm a slut for youuu!" Your words were practically slurred at this point, but he heard you loud and clear.

 

Genji purrs your name as he finally allows you to sink all the way down on his slick length. Your juices had dripped all over the shaft, coating it nicely. Your eyes were open wide as well as your mouth, which was gaped open in a perpetual 'O' shape.

 

Even though your mouth was open, no sound came out until you felt those skilled fingers of his rubbing persistently against your hard clit. Your whole body involuntarily jerked away from the stimulation. You were still in a dazed state, meaning your brain could barely process all the pleasure you were receiving at the moment.

 

"You're taking me so well, [Your Name]. Although you were a bit too loud.. If father or Hanzo happen to wake up, you better be ready to face the consequences." His voice went from your left to the right ear, so it seemed as if he was all around you.

You tighten around his cock, shuddering as your mouth finally snaps closed. You were panting and whimpering a bit louder now. Waking your family up to the sound of you getting your pussy pounded by your big brother was the _last_ thing you wanted. Or was it?

 

The idea of Hanzo or your father being near or even in the courtyard as you rode Genji backwards was very exciting, almost _too_ exciting. The thought alone brought a strained whine from your throat. Genji hums in amusement as you tighten around his dick.

"Do you want your big brother or your father to see you getting fucked by your _other_ big brother? The way your pussy is practically sucking me in now.. You really do want them to see, don't you, _Hime_?" You shake your head side to side in denial, blushing a pretty shade of pink.

 

Genji squeezes your tits harder, lifting that tight tank top above your head and tossing it to the side. His fingers were pinching and pulling at your nipples with such precision and purpose, it almost made you jealous from how skilled he was at this.

"Looks like you'll get your wish, _Imōto_. Look down there, in the courtyard." Much to your horror, and maybe even arousal, Hanzo was sitting in the courtyard now. He was reading a book it seemed.

"All he has to do is look up, and he'd see just how much of a whore his little sister is.. Imagine how he would look at you after all this was over.. He would no longer see his precious, little _Sakura_ , but a dirty whore. A whore that takes her _Anija's_ cock so fucking well in that greedy pussy."

 

His filthy words were spoken directly into your ear, adding emphasis on the word "whore" by thrusting his hips harder. A soft skin slapping against skin sound could be heard by the both of you, which made you wonder if Hanzo could possibly hear it as well...

 

"Watch your big brother down there in the courtyard while I fill this cunt of yours up with my seed, _Imōto_.. Watch him and pray that he doesn't look up.. Unless that's what you want, then let me hear those cute whimpers again." You were so conflicted...

 

Part of you wondered what Hanzo would think, yet the other part of you didn't quite give a shit. You wanted _everyone_ in this castle to see what your Anija's cock pounding into your sopping wet pussy did to you. You were drooling at this point, soft whimpers evolving into unrestrained moans, sighs and incoherent variations of Genji's name. You held onto his knees for dear life, back arching into his chest that caused your tits to push further into his hands.

 

His hand slipped down in between your legs once again, pinching and flicking your clit with his fingers. Your eyes were shut tightly, legs shaking as your pussy clenched around him. You were going to cum, and you didn't care who heard or saw you.

 

Not too long after your orgasm, Genji follows suit and makes good on his promise, filling you up to the brim with thick ropes of warm, sticky cum. Your walls were still holding onto all of him tightly, milking every last drop he had to offer.

 

Once you both come down from your euphoric highs, Genji is pressing light kisses to your shoulder blades. Your eyes reopen slowly as your breathing returned to a somewhat normal rate. You take a glance down into the courtyard out of pure curiosity.

 

 

 

 _Hanzo was staring directly up at you_.


	4. Hanzo Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your little "show" on the balcony with Genji, Hanzo decides to confront you, but he wasn't exactly sure how to approach you...

For the rest of that night, you spent your time lying awake in your bed, staring blankly at the ceiling as a million thoughts ran rampant through your mind. You knew for a _fact_ Hanzo definitely saw Genji and you fucking on the balcony.

 

In the moment, it had excited you; the thought of your eldest brother watching his two younger siblings fucking, his younger brother balls deep in his little sister. At first, You began to wonder if it had turned him on as well, then you began to suspect Hanzo may tell father on you both.

 

Considering how uptight and strict your Anija could be, it wouldn't be a huge surprise if he told Sojiro, or chastised you both at the very least. Before Genji and you returned to your rooms for the night, you caught a glimpse of Hanzo at the end of the hallway connecting your rooms. It was extremely off putting, to say the least.

 

Genji seemed completely unfazed by the idea of Hanzo telling father on you both; part of the reason being, he couldn't get into any more trouble for all he's done to dishonor the family, including dying his hair. You, on the other hand, were unable to sleep that night.

 

 

By the time it was morning, you had only managed to get three hours of sleep. It wasn't that you would be late for anything, considering your schooling was done inside the castle by the maids. Even still, you didn't want to laze around in bed all day either, too afraid of being judged by your family. Not to mention there might be a meeting today that your father wants you to attend.

 

The meetings were usually to discuss the empire's success, or to have a formal dinner with another clan. Considering you were not a male, you would not become an heir, like your brothers. You attended the meetings and dinners mainly because your father had every intention of arranging a marriage for you, but your brothers were always there to back you up, saying you were "too young and inexperienced".

 

Although you were not a minor, you were most certainly younger than most men your father had picked out for you. You didn't have many suitors, which you were thankful for. It wasn't that men didn't find you attractive, it was the fact that you were apart of the Shimada clan, an extremely powerful and feared clan. Men were very reluctant when speaking, or even approaching you. In a way, you were thankful for that. You didn't want to be married to a forty year old Japanese man that you did not love.

 

Your morning routine was no different today. You would wake up, take a shower and brush your teeth, eat breakfast and have your lessons which depended on the day, and if your teacher was in for that day. Genji seemed normal, Hanzo did too and that was what scared you the most. You knew how well he was good at hiding his emotions, but you didn't think he would be _this_ good.

 

You decide not to talk to either one of them unless they spoke to you first. However, after breakfast, your father requested you all get dressed in casual yet formal attire to attend a meeting with another clan soon. You all bow in unison and say, " _Hai, Otōsan_ ".

Arguing with your father or even giving an opposing opinion to his was usually not a good idea. He appeared to be in a slightly neutral mood, so you tried your hand at playing the, "distressed student" role.

 

"Father, could I maybe sit this meeting out? I haven't studied for an upcoming test, and I'm sure Mrs. Yan will have my head if I fail this one." Genji and Hanzo had retired to their rooms to get ready, having no choice in the matter.

"I will ask Mrs. Yan to allot you extra time to study, _Musume_. This meeting is imperative, and I would not want you to miss it. Now, go get dressed. You can wear whatever you would like, as long as it is slightly formal." Well, shit. It looks like you're attending the meeting after all...

 

 

You didn't want to go to this meeting, mainly because you, Hanzo and Genji would be sitting side to side at the table. You didn't want to imagine, but you were fairly certain it would be quite awkward after last night.

 

Nevertheless, you do as instructed by your father and return to your room to get ready. In the end, you settle on a light pink long sleeved blouse with ruffles in the center of the chest, a black skirt that stopped slightly above your knee, and white sandals with little pink flowers around the ankles. As you spun around in front of the mirror, your skirt went along with your movements. It made you smile.

 

Genji and Hanzo were both wearing suits, which made you laugh a little. A suit was definitely _too_ formal, especially for Genji, but you had a sneaking suspicion that he was forced into wearing something "nice for once" by Hanzo. Both of their suits were a sleek black, matching their shined shoes.

 

Genji's notorious headband was not around his head today, surprisingly. His hair was slicked back, a few strands of black hair hanging in front of his eyes. In the breast pocket of his suit was a green handkerchief, matching the color of his tie.

__

Hanzo looked the same except his hair was now flowing down his shoulders, a blue handkerchief in his suit's breast pocket matching his tie as well. They both looked extremely handsome and very formal, unlike you who went with casual yet formal as your father had asked. It was amusing to see them match like that. You suspected that Hanzo cared more about he and Genji's brotherly bonding than he initially let on.

 

Genji bids you both farewell, declaring he was "going to drink a little sake" so he could zone out during the meeting. You were still putting on your shoes when Hanzo suddenly peeks his head in your room.

 

" _Imōto_ , the meeting is starting and we mustn't be late. Especially if Genji is early." You swear you heard a little playfulness in his voice, but you could never be sure with how serious Hanzo always was.

"Okay, I just need to fix my hair and I'll be ready."

"I can fix it for you. Just tell me how you want it done."

 

You stare at him with wide eyes as your mind began to race again. You were fully aware that Hanzo could do hair, considering he did his own and even tries to persuade Genji to let him manage his as well because Genji just put a headband around it and called it a day. Today, he had finally given in and let Hanzo do his hair. The end result was definitely not bad at all.

 

"I-I can do it, _Anija_ , I promise it won't take long." You curse yourself for stuttering as you shuffle awkwardly over to the large vanity and mirror.

"Nonsense. I know how long it will take you to do it yourself, so I will brush it and put it in a bun for you. Now sit down, we are going to be late if you hold us up any longer, little _Hime_." Out of all the time you've spent with Hanzo, he has called you little Hime at least five times.

You noticed that he does it whenever he needs to get your attention, or simply to express his brotherly love for you. Genji was the same way, except his "brotherly love" had become something else recently...

 

"Okay, fine.." You plop down on a stool, knowing you would not win in an argument against Hanzo.

In a matter of moments, he was behind you, brush in one hand and your hair in the other. You attempt to relax your tense shoulders, but the way his body heat felt against your back... It was doing things for you, frankly speaking.

"Ah, _gomen_ , I did not ask how you wanted it. I was going to put it in a bun, but what do you prefer, [Your Name]?" It had been a while since Hanzo has called you by name as well, which was also shocking.

 

"O-oh, well, a pony tail would do, I-I guess." You sputter nervously, folding and unfolding your hands in your lap as you crossed and uncrossed your legs.

"A ponytail? Why do you want a ponytail, _Imōto_?" Before you can respond, Hanzo has his hands in your hair, pulling it hard.

 

His grip was tight enough to make you yelp from the pressure, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant.. He yanks your head over to the left, chest pressing against your back as he leaned down to whisper into your ear,

"A ponytail makes it easier to grab your hair, correct? Is that what you want, [Your Name]? To have your hair yanked on like some whore?" Of course he had not forgotten about yesterday night. You were a fool to believe he had.

 

When would you learn that Hanzo never forgot anything.

"N-no, _Anija_.. I d-don't.." He just tightens his grip on your hair which has you whining again, proving Hanzo's point.

"You never were a good liar, little _Hime_. I do wish I could find out more about your.. Slutty side, but we have a meeting to attend still." He spoke softly, yet with authority in your ear, and it was enough to get your thighs clenching together at the suggestive things he was implying.

 

Without another word, Hanzo resumed fixing your hair. You were even more tense than before, and your shaking figure brought a satisfied smirk to your older brother's face. 'Good, you should be nervous', he thought. Hanzo felt a bit guilty for torturing you like this, but he had a feeling he would get over it.

 

 

Throughout the entire meeting, you were just like Genji, zoned out and dazed, but from different sources. The "meeting" ended up being more of a large gathering as your father opened the castle's gates and members from different clans filed in one after the other. You were slightly regretting your choice in attire, feeling extremely underdressed.

 

You were currently sitting outside on the balcony's railing, watching your father chat with a group of men, whilst Hanzo stood stiffly next to him. Your eyes linger on him longer than necessary, and the thought made you blush slightly. In the midst of your thoughts, Genji sits next to you on the railing with two small cups in his hands. You didn't even need to guess what the contents of the cup were.

 

"Evening, sister. Enjoying the 'meeting'?" He makes little air quotes with his fingers as best he can whilst holding the two cups.

"Only slightly. I feel underdressed." You giggle, offering to hold one cup for him to which he thanks you for.

"How much have you drank, _Anija_? How drunk are you?" You could see how dilated his pupils were, and that lazy grin of his was another sign he was tipsy at least.

 

Genji was fairly good at holding his alcohol by now, so for him to be this tipsy, he would have had to drink multiple cups of sake. Oh, dear Lord..

"Uh, four cups? Maybe eight, I dunno, I lost count after the tenth one. Honestly though, four, ten, sixteen, what's the difference?" His sentences weren't too slurred, but you could hear traces of mispronunciation in his voice.

You stare at your Anija incredulously, taking the current cup of sake away from him as well. He makes a sound of displeasure, reaching for his cup as you hold it on your other side and out of his grasp.

 

"You've had enough, Genji. Father would be angry if you spent the entire night drinking, then sleeping the entire day away." While he was reaching for his cup, Genji's hand brushed against your uncovered knee.

It was only then you realized how much your skirt had ridden up when you sat down.

"You know," he starts to speak, speech becoming slightly more coherent.

"when you asked how drunk I was... I'd say drunk enough to bend you over this railing and _rail_ you." Genji snickers at your sudden blush and embarrassed expression.

 

For him to say that so openly, it was clear he was pretty drunk. Although, with all the chattering and noise, it would be quite difficult for someone to hear his confession. Even in Genji's current drunken state, this situation reminded him of that night he had sexted you. Accidentally, yes, but you didn't need to know that. Everyone was appeased in the end, so why bother with the fine print?

"Genji, we can't do that right now.. People are here.." You were getting wet at the thought of someone seeing you both.. Oh God, not again.

"Why not? I mean, I could eat that little pussy of yours out and no one would even bat an eye." His voice had leveled out a bit. Apparently, arousal made Genji sober.

 

But before you can offer a response to his suggestion, you see Hanzo walking toward the both of you. His expression was unreadable to you, but not to Genji.

"Evening, _Anija_! Enjoying the party?" Genji asks with a wide smile on his face, wrapping an arm around your shoulder suddenly and pulling you closer to his body.

 

"This was supposed to be a meeting, but it has turned into some kind of.. Get together that I do not wish to be apart of. I assume that is why you both are sitting outside?" Hanzo raises a questioning brow at both of you, arms crossed over his chest.

"Exactly, Hanzo! It was too stuffy in there, so I came outside to get some air and our little _Hime_ was sitting out here by herself. She looked lonely, so I came to give her some company." He says, grin still present.

 

"Bullshit." Genji just laughs.

"If it's 'bullshit', then why else am I with [Your Name] right now, brother?" The fact that you were in the midst of this discussion was enough to fluster you, but when your name had been mentioned, you became even more embarrassed.

 

Without answering Genji's question, Hanzo sits down next to you. You were currently sitting in between both of your big brothers on the balcony's railing, one slightly tipsy and the other, well... You weren't sure what was up with Hanzo, especially after that _thing_ in your bedroom.

 

"If you are going to touch her, make sure no one can see you, idiot." Hanzo was more than likely referring to the quickie Genji and you had on the balcony, but he could also be talking about his hand brushing your knee minutes ago.

You bow your head a little, attempting to hide your flustered face.

 

"Is it not more exciting though, brother? The thought of someone seeing me thrusting into my lovely little sister's pussy?" The way they were both speaking so openly about this.. It was making you lightheaded.

"That may be so, but imagine if this gets back to father. You have to be careful and subtle, like so," as if to demonstrate, Hanzo slips his hand under your skirt from behind.

 

You let out a surprised squeak. You hadn't even seen him move his hand.. Considering your seated position on the thick railing, your skirt had ridden up significantly and the edges of it now resting on both sides of your hips. No one would be able to see his hand under your skirt, hell you couldn't even see his hand.

 

"You're being a showoff, Hanzo." Genji pouts as he watches your reaction to his brother's fingers, brushing against your lower lips.

Your panties were then pulled off to the side as his fingers finally sunk into you, sliding in with ease due to how wet you were already.

"Our _Imōto_ is a slut, brother. She's already soaked, and I have barely done anything." Hanzo boasts to Genji, whilst pushing a second finger into your tight cunt.

 

"Oh, I know she's a slut, _Anija_. She likes to tease me all the time.." Genji pauses, looking around for any passerbys, finding none yet.

"She also loves to have her tits groped and squeezed. Isn't that right, our slutty little _Hime_?" He coos into your ear, hand slipping underneath your blouse and squeezing your bare breast.

When had he removed your bra?? They were both quick and stealthy, that much was obvious...

 

"Her nipples are so hard, brother." Genji breathes out, groaning as he kneads the soft flesh. You could see the prominent bulge forming in his slacks, in both their slacks.

"She's dripping all over my hand, not just my fingers.." Hanzo sounds more out of breath than Genji does, and it turned you on even more.

"I believe it is time to visit the onsen, what do you think, Genji?" Their eager hands groping and pushing against you were enough to coax you into spilling that sweet honey of yours, which wasn't surprising to Genji. It did surprise Hanzo, however.

 

You cum _hard_ , eyes shut and legs closing tightly around Hanzo's fingers as you chewed your bottom lip to keep from screaming. You were whining and squirming, cute lips parting with each pant. Genji had seen your orgasm face before, but it never failed to make his cock twitch. For Hanzo, it had been the first time he had seen it _up close_.

 

It was a bit difficult to see your expression when you were far up, sitting on the balcony, but he could easily tell you were making some beautiful music for Genji. That thought alone is what drove him to confront you this way, yearning to draw the same noises from you that his brother had. In a way, it was sibling rivalry mixed with jealousy.

 

Hanzo's pupils widen at the sight of your chest heaving, a sheen of sweat coating your brow, and your pebbled nipples pressing against the thin fabric of your blouse. Genji had withdrawn his hand to sit back and watch you cum, a mischievous smirk gracing his lips. Hanzo was able to remove his hand out of your panties once your thighs had become slack from squeezing so tightly together.

 

"Let me have a taste, _Anija_." Without waiting for a response, Genji reaches over your lap to grab a hold of Hanzo's hand, closing his mouth over his middle and index finger dripping with your juices.

 

You both watch in awe at Genji's immensely pleased expression as he sucks on his brother's fingers with his eyes shut, removing them from his mouth with an exaggerated 'pop'. A thick line of spit mixed with cum connects his lips and Hanzo's fingers, which was broken once Genji pulled away.

He licks up the remnants dribbling down his chin, making a show of that as well. Talk about showing off...

 

 

"[Your Name], inform father that we will all be retiring to our rooms early tonight. Tonight will involve an onsen and _plenty_ of fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this sin is getting out of control, and I blame you all! XD God, I'm working on two series right now and it's so funny how this one-shot changed into a series cx I'm not complaining though, I'm just glad so many people are enjoying this sinful garbage. As always, the feedback, constructive criticism, suggestions, comments and kudos are _very_ appreciated! 
> 
> My Tumblr: stressed-hime


	5. *Small Hiatus*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry about this, guys...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all in advance for your support and understanding!

So as the title says, I'll be taking a small hiatus. I recently broke my laptop, which is what I usually use to write on because it's much easier- the quickest I can get another, or get this one fixed is probably over the weekend, maybe into next week.. I'm not sure, but I feel so lost without my laptop T^T Hopefully I can resume writing again..


	6. Under Your Brothers' Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your night of heavily anticipated fun had almost been ruined due to your inevitable fate being sealed. Even then, you were forever and _always_ under your brothers' protective wings. 
> 
>  
> 
> Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't have a laptop yet still, but my brother was kind enough to let me borrow his for a bit xD (Shh, don't tell him I used it to write porn LOL) 
> 
> Anyway, I wrote this up and reviewed it via my phone, so I hope it isn't shitty! Also, thank you all for your patience and immense support, I fucking love you all!! :'D
> 
> Twitter: stressedhime
> 
> Tumblr: stressed-hime

_"Run along now, Hime. The faster you tell father, the quicker we can enjoy our time in the onsen."_

 

Genji's words ran through your head like a naïve, little hamster on a wheel; an endless loop. How were you supposed to react to it? Not only did you have one of your Anija's wrapped around your little finger, but both of them now. 

 

Although it wasn't as if they weren't prior to these newfound "relationships" you now had with both brothers. They had always cared deeply for you, protecting you from any harm and or bad influences that could put you at risk. 

 

Even when it came to training, Hanzo suggested you only learn the basics of defending yourself. Genji agreed, both boys too protective of you to the point where they didn't even want you _staring_ at a weapon. In a way, it was endearing. Then again, you felt perpetually babied. 

 

You push the memories aside, confused as to why you began to reminisce in the first place. A night of immense pleasure was within your grasp, and yet you falter for a moment once you spot your father. He's speaking with another man before he spots you, and proceeds to wave you over.

 

You quickly smooth out your crumpled skirt, fixing your ponytail and blouse before approaching. Without needing to be told, you already knew what was coming. The man bows to you once you're within earshot range.

"Ah, [Your Name], this is an old friend of mine. Xiaomon's castle is fairly close to our own, and I had not realized it until recently." Both men laugh lightheartedly, but you felt no joy. 

"Xiaomon, this is my beautiful daughter, [Your Name]. I believe you two have met, but it was when you were too young, _Musume_." Too young, of course. So you were correct in assuming after all...

 

"Xiao has been, and is still a good friend of mine. I am certain he will take care of you, [Your Name]."

"But, father I-" Knowing you would oppose him, Sojiro interrupts you before you can even finish your sentence. 

"She just had a birthday recently as well, so that is something nice, wouldn't you say, Xiao?" 

"I can offer her a few late birthday gifts as well!" Both men laugh as they discuss your future together. 

 

 _Your_ future.

 

That was what it was, it was yours, so what gave them the right to determine that for you?! The talk of marriage isn't what you were worried about, but the fact that it would not be out of love. Not to mention the fact that these men your father found were just that, men. 

 

They were much older than you, hell, sometimes even older than your father. Even after the many suitors you had turned down, with the help of your bothers, your father still insisted on marrying you off. Of course the marriage would be arranged, and it would definitely not be out of love. You had begun to accept this fate when you became of age. 

 

As you stand there helplessly on the verge of crying and screaming out at the same time, you feel a pat on your shoulder.

"Good evening, father. Could we borrow our _Hime_ for a moment?" It was Genji. 

Genji and Hanzo had come to your rescue once more. Hanzo's expression was neutral, whilst Genji had a sickly sweet smile on his face. 

"That will have to wait, Genji. We are discussing [Your Name]'s marriage currently." 

"Marriage?!" Both boys say, more like shout, in unison. 

 

You can tell they're both shocked by the bluntness of everything, but not entirely surprised. They knew something was up when you did not return back to them for more than five minutes. Genji is the first to speak up once he recovers from the shock. 

"Father, surely this is a joke. I mean, [Your Name] is still inexperienced with things such as this. Not to mention she may be a bit too young, don't you think?" He makes gestures with his hands as he speaks, attempting to dissuade your father. 

 

"Nonsense, Genji. Xiaomon is a friend of mine. She could not be in better hands than his." The sudden urge to vomit was strong once those words registered in your mind. 

_"She could not be in better hands..."_ You could practically taste the bile rising up in your esophagus.

"I am in agreement with Genji, father. She still has much to learn, putting her in such a position so soon would do no good." Hanzo chimes in, his once neutral expression distorting into a more frustrated one. 

 

Both of them knew this would be a recurring problem until you were finally married off, or if your father were to pass. Ever since you were of age, arranged marriages became like a solider hiding in the bushes utilizing Guerilla warfare tactics; you were aware of its presence, yet you did not know when it would strike. 

 

Your brothers had done so well protecting you up until this point, and they wouldn't stop now. There were none, if only a handful of men that could appreciate you the way they did. 

"Enough! I have made my decision already. She will be married to Xiaomon, and _no one_ can change that. Not her, or you two." Your father raises his voice slightly, being cautious as to not draw attention from others. 

"You three are done for the night. You may retire to your rooms early." It wasn't a suggestion, but a command by the tone of his voice. 

 

Dejectedly, the three of you leave the main hall of the castle. An uncomfortable silence takes over as you walk stiffly beside Genji, who is the first to speak up once again. 

"Well I dunno about you two, but after all that shit, I could _really_ go for some time in the onsen." You and Hanzo both knew what Genji was insinuating. 

It had slipped from your mind due to all the drama of tonight, but you couldn't agree more with Genji. It seemed Hanzo was on the same page as well. 

"Indeed. Besides, father requested we retire for the night. Is that not what we were all hoping for?" Hanzo asks with a raised eyebrow. 

 

 

He was right, as usual. 

 

 

Few words were exchanged as the trio stumbled into the onsen, a fairly large room. The entire onsen was covered all around and overhead by thin walls that appeared to keep the steam from the warm water trapped inside the room. It was pleasant, but the scenery wasn't what had brought you here.

 

Considering they were still in suits, it took a bit longer for them to strip down to their undergarments. It took Hanzo slightly longer than Genji, and you could guess why. You sit down on the damp, wooden floor as you waited with your feet in the water. 

"Hanzo, hurry up or I'll start without you." Genji warned playfully, pulling your body into his lap easily. 

"Do as you please. This tie is being quite stubborn." Hanzo mutters, causing Genji to smirk. 

"What, is it as uptight as you are?" He says with a loud laugh.

 

Genji's laugh turns into a groan of pain as Hanzo rightfully kicks him in the back, making his chest press hard into your back. 

"Fine, I will start without you." With an annoyed huff and a few colorful words directed toward Hanzo muttered in his native tongue, Genji makes good on his earlier statement, palming your breasts steadily. 

 

Considering it had been removed long ago, you didn't bother to put your bra back on before walking into the onsen. You could tell Genji appreciated this, humming in amusement at how pebbled your nips already were. 

"Is it the water making you hot, or me, slutty little _Hime_?" He asks, mouth practically pressed against the shell of your ear. 

Before you can respond, one of Genji's hands leaves your breast, trailing down your body before his fingers began rubbing your pussy lips through your nearly drenched panties. He hums again and chuckles, prodding you hard enough to elicit a delicious cry from those pink, pouty lips of yours. You looked good enough to eat.

 

Even though he could barely see your face without turning your head slightly, Genji felt entirely captivated by you. And your lips, good _God_. Without so much as a second thought, his fingers grip your chin and force your head to the side to the point where it was almost uncomfortable, but not quite.

 

He pulls your face closer, eyes darting from your eyes to your lips, then back up before he decides to just close them. As your lips make even the slightest contact, your body is already screaming for more as was his. Genji's grip on your chin loosens as his hand drops back down to your panties, rubbing your clit harshly all of a sudden.

 

You shudder and cry out, muffled by your Anija's lips covering your own. Genji responds by pushing his tongue into your mouth, accompanied by a soft moan as the hand still groping your breast squeezes harder. You whine as his lips leave yours slowly, pouting with half lidded eyes. 

"Did you enjoy that, _Imōto_?" Genji asks, followed by an amused chuckle as your left side is pulled slightly out of his reach. 

"It's about time, brother. I was beginning to think you had chickened out." He teases.

 

"Silence. I was merely observing our little sister's reactions." Hanzo sits down to your left, pulling part of you onto his lap. 

With your left thigh in between Hanzo's legs and your right one in between Genji's, you could feel _both_ their erections poking at you.

"Likely excuse. Now stop talking, and start touching our little _Hime_. She's been waiting for this, brother, let us not deny her any longer." Hanzo grunts in agreement.

 

Both brothers take turns holding you so the other can remove their boxers. Once they're both set, Hanzo's hand grips the hem of your panties on the right, and Genji on the left. Together, they pull your panties down your smooth legs before promptly tossing them into the pile of clothes behind. 

 

Hanzo turns your head to him as Genji had done early, kissing you a bit more sloppily, yet gently. Genji nips at your neck and shoulder, with one hand resuming to grope your breast, pulling at the hardened nipple. Hanzo's mouth parts from yours, and you are left breathless as his mouth finds a new spot on your soft tit. 

 

He gently rolls the nipple against his tongue before sinking his teeth into it and pulling gently, lips rubbing against your entire breast. 

"Spread your legs further for me, _Imōto_." Genji asks, voice slightly muffled due to being pressed against your collarbone. 

You nod mutely, throwing your head back to voice your pleasure once you feel those skillful fingers of his rubbing along your lower lips.

 

Without teasing this time around, Genji almost immediately pushes a single digit inside of you, curling it once he was up to his knuckle deep inside of you. Your body jerks and shakes in response to his thumb roughly moving against your clit in a back and forth motion. Accompanied with a bite to your collar, Genji adds another finger inside that greedy pussy of yours, pace increasing only slightly.

 

You felt as though you would burst as Hanzo's fingers reach down in between your legs and flicks your clit, all while Genji fingers you harder and faster. Before you can toss your head back, Hanzo unties the ribbon holding your hair into a ponytail and grabs a good portion of your hair, keeping your head in a downward position. 

"Watch my fingers fly in and out of you with ease, _Hime_. You're so wet, I don't even have to try." Genji coos playfully into your ear as he takes the lobe into his mouth, proceeding to slide the squishy flesh between his teeth like some sweet treat. 

"It may be the steam, brother, but it looks like your fingers are shining." Hanzo adds in a teasing tone, mouth still pressing open mouthed kisses against your breast and collar, whilst his fingers flick your clit harder. 

 

Unable to keep your sounds of pleasure in any longer by biting your lip, you release it, moaning loudly and without care. It was loud enough to cause an echo, but none of you seemed to care. Both of your Anija's just groaned in response, grinding their cocks against your thighs. If they kept this up, you were fairly certain you wouldn't last any longer. 

 

With the way Hanzo's grip on your hair had tightened to the point where you began to cry whilst he abused your sensitive nub, and the way Genji begun to scissor his two fingers inside of you while nipping at different spots on your neck, you knew you wouldn't last another minute. You can only watch Genji's fingers disappearing then reappearing in between your legs, causing a squelching sound each time.

 

"C-close.. Gonna cum.. _A-Anija_!" You warn them both, chest heaving and breathing erratically. 

Both of your brothers lean closer to whisper in your ear at the same time, 

"Then cum." And you did. 

 

You had experienced many orgasms before this, yet this particular one had you seeing stars. Your legs trembling, little hands grabbing at anything you could get them on. You settled on gripping both your big brothers' cocks. You felt them both twitch in your grasp, offering sounds of approval. 

 

As you rode out your orgasm, your hands moved subconsciously up and down on both their cocks, which were already leaking pre cum. 

"If you're gonna tease, then we're gonna do this a little differently." Genji's voice is raspy, most likely due to the weak hand job you were giving him. 

"What did you have in mind, brother?" Hanzo questions, eyes never leaving your small hand that you can barely wrap around his dick. 

"Well, I've already gotten to have my cock in this pretty mouth of hers," Genji says as he runs his thumb across your bottom lip.

"but you haven't. Besides, I figured we could change places once we're done. The night _is_ still young, brother."

 

 

The idea Genji had in mind wasn't too extravagant, but it made you blush nonetheless. You had never been double penetrated before, but you were more than willing to try; eager to please your big brothers. You could've done it outside of the onsen, but Genji insisted your orgasm would feel better if your body was more warm. Hanzo rolls his eyes, but agrees nonetheless. 

 

The position was fairly simple, yet you were becoming aroused again.. Hanzo was on his knees outside of the onsen, cock in his fist, whilst Genji and you were in the water. Your hands were on either side of Hanzo's knees, putting you at eye level with his weeping cock. Your spread legs were submerged in the water, Genji was behind you gripping your hips. Without warning, both Shimada heirs began to push into you.

 

It always amazed you how they managed to do things at the same exact time. You let out a squeak once half of Hanzo's cock is inside your mouth. Genji barely had the tip inside, and yet your pussy was still clenching around him. 

"Tight." Genji mutters through clenched teeth, pushing until his hips were flush with yours. 

Your eyes widen at the feeling of Genji's entire dick inside of you. You would've gasped or anything if your other Anija didn't have the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat. Again at the same time, both brothers slowly begin to thrust inside of you. 

 

Genji pulls all the way out before pushing back easily inside of your cunt, stretching you deliciously around him. With his head thrown back slightly, Hanzo grips your hair roughly, guiding your mouth up and down on his length. You gag softly at the sensation of his tip brushing the back of your throat, but you don't stop him from thrusting up into your mouth. It was almost embarrassing how easy it was for Genji to slip inside of you, but you figured it was just the water...

 

"It's a shame her mouth is stuffed full of your cock, Hanzo. The noises she makes are beautiful." Genji slurs behind you, fingers digging roughly into your plush hips. 

"I have heard them, and I can't help but agree." Hanzo sounds more out of breath than before, and you could tell he had probably not done this before either. 

Your eyes had been closed the entire time as you focused on your pleasure, but the feeling of someone watching you made you open them. 

 

When you look up, your eyes lock onto Hanzo's as he stares directly down at you, jaw clenched and a small blush on his cheeks and the tip of his ears. The sight of you alone had Hanzo chewing his bottom lip harshly as he came inside your mouth, thick globs of warm cum lining your throat like saliva. 

 

You finish shortly after him, eyes rolling back inside your skull as you clamped down even tighter on Genji's cock. The way you had looked at him; eyes half lidded from lust, pupils blown wide due to excitement, and those pretty lips wrapped around his glistening cock like a present... It was too much for Hanzo.

 

As you pull your mouth off of Hanzo's semi-hard cock, you make a show of swallowing every last bit of his load, pressing a few kisses against his shaft. Hanzo just groans at the sight, combing his fingers through your damp hair. Genji was the last to finish, not too long after your own climax. The way your cunt greedily sucked and held onto him had the younger brother painting the walls of your pussy with warm, long ribbons of his seed. 

 

Genji was right, the warm water definitely did something for you. Or maybe it was because you were with both of your big brothers at once, you couldn't tell; further testing was needed. 

 

 

Once everyone had calmed down, all three of you slip into the comforting water of the onsen. Genji and you lay your heads against Hanzo's shoulders playfully, making him snort in amusement. You all just relaxed and enjoyed the presence of one another quietly, until Hanzo cleared his throat to speak. 

"You do know Genji and I will always protect you, right, _Hime_? Even in death, our dragons will watch over you." You knew what he was referring to, and it made your heart painfully tight. 

With a shaky exhale, you nod. 

"Hanzo is right. Your big brothers only want the best for our little _Hime_. We will always protect you, no matter what." Genji chimes in, tone serious for once. 

 

Deep down, you all knew the day would eventually come when you were married off to some man, and for what? To make their clan look good? _"Screw the clan",_ Genji thought. He cared more for his family than the clan's reputation, yet he did not voice his opinion because he knew how Hanzo felt about running the empire once your father was no longer able to.

 

Even though he cared deeply about his younger siblings, Hanzo would sometimes put aside his emotions to fulfill whatever duty was expected of him. This scared both you and Genji, yet your love for Hanzo never wavered. 

"I don't want this moment to end..." You murmur sleepily, eyelids drooping shut as the warmth from both the onsen and Hanzo soothes you. 

"Don't let father marry me to that.. Man, _Anija_.. I want to be with you both.. Always.." Hanzo pats your head wordlessly whilst Genji clenches his fists and teeth. 

 

Your fate had been sealed the day you were born, yet neither of them were ready to accept it. It wasn't fair... 

"We will always be with you, _Imōto_. Always." A few minutes pass by before your light breaths turn into soft snores. 

"She's asleep." Hanzo nudges Genji to get his head off of his shoulder, who was also drifting into blissful unconsciousness. 

Genji shoots Hanzo an unimpressed glare before his attention switches over to you. He stares at your sleepy face with a warm smile, reaching a hand out to caress your soft cheek. 

 

Genji's hand abruptly retracts back from your face as if he had been burned by scalding fire, varying emotions swirling within his eyes. Hanzo could easily pick out a few, having experienced half of them himself. Remorse, anger, grief, and so forth... Possibly even regret. Hanzo studies Genji's tense expression for a moment, raising an eyebrow in question to his brother's peculiar reaction. 

 

 

"She's crying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sudden feels T^T It kinda breaks my heart that their sister is nothing more than a figure head to the clan, but what can ya do about tradition? 
> 
> Also if you noticed at the end, I kinda referred back to the original plot of what happened. Hanzo, prepared to do anything for the clan and Genji, not wanting anything to do with it? Foreshadowing, perhaps?? XD
> 
> Btw, this may or may not be the last chapter.. Just giving you all a head's up! I'll decide based on you guys' reactions .3. If I get a positive reaction, this could become a full series that I will hopefully see through to the end xD I may also change the name/description of the work as well, so be mindful of that!
> 
> Thanks~


	7. Any Means Necessary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is tired of running from his problems, and Hanzo is tired of seeing you cry. They both decide to do whatever it takes to see you smile again by any means necessary.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _By any means necessary._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh, I should probably wait to post this, but I'm so fucking hype!! This story is progressing and getting hella deep, I can't stop myself xD Anyway, enjoy as always, and feedback is much appreciated uvu

After only a few weeks, your father and the clan have begun making preparations for your wedding. In only a short period of time, the location and decorations have already been decided. It frustrated you to no end. It had gotten so bad to the point where you would randomly break down in tears, usually in the arms of either big brother.

 

Needless to say, they hated seeing you cry. Each tear from your eye was like a bullet to their gut. A beautiful princess such as yourself should not be bawling her eyes out every other night when the thought of an arranged marriage crossed her mind. Tradition or not, it wasn't fair. Genji hated it almost as much as he hated his obligations to the clan.

 

Today was no better. You spent half the day trying on dresses and picking out flowers for your wedding day, although you never claimed it as your wedding. Had it been your wedding, you would be much more enthusiastic about these type of things, but it wasn't _your_ decision at all.

 

Your maids were in and out of your room for the majority of the day, helping you with your dresses and accessories. Genji stood near your door with crossed arms and an unpleasant scowl across his handsome face. The stance and glare made him look more like Hanzo. He couldn't stand seeing you in those dresses. As beautiful as you were, none of this was _for_ you.

 

That evening, Genji disappeared outside of the castle's walls without a word spoken to you. He needed time alone to himself to figure things out. The fact that Genji was no longer in the castle didn't occur to you until you went looking for him. He wasn't in his room, the courtyard, nor was he in the onsen. The last place he could possibly be was in Hanzo's room, though highly doubtful.

 

After getting dressed for bed, you make your way over to Hanzo's room. It wasn't too far from yours, but it was a short walk nonetheless. You didn't really want your father or the servants to see you strolling around at night, especially whilst wearing such a provocative gown. It would more than likely rouse suspicion, which is something you definitely didn't need.

" _Anija_? May I come in?" You give a gentle knock against his door to alert him of your presence.

"You may." You hear a few shuffles before you deem it appropriate to open the door, peeking your head in with a nervous smile.

 

"Good evening, _Hime_. What are you doing up so late at night, hm?" Hanzo was lying on his back, bed sheets crumpled at his knees and pillows thrown haphazardly beside his head.

He was shirtless, one arm behind his head for support whilst the other lay lackadaisically across his chest, hand loosely gripping his phone. Loose, black sweatpants hung teasingly onto his hips, leaving little to the imagination. Hanzo quirks an eyebrow at your wandering eyes.

"Was there something you needed?" His voice snaps you out of your shameless ogling, causing you to blush slightly.

 

"I-I was looking for Genji, but I couldn't find him. I haven't seen him all day, except for a few times in the morning, so I was thinking maybe he was with you." Hanzo scoffs and crosses his legs at the ankle, sheets falling further down his legs.

"Genji runs away when he has problems. He does not know how to face them properly at first, so he runs. He is not at home currently, _Imōto_." Your mind suddenly began to formulate varying scenarios of what Genji could possibly be up to.

Most scenarios involved him being on top of some stranger, drunk and driven entirely by lust. These scenarios made you flush with anger and jealousy, and you weren't quite sure why. You've always known about Genji's frivolous lifestyle, why would it bother you so much now?

 

"No need to fret. He will be back by tomorrow afternoon, I can assure you that." You nod wordlessly, still standing outside of his door with your head poked in.

This makes Hanzo sigh, muttering something under his breath about females that you couldn't quite make out.

"You know you can come into my room, right, _Hime_?" His voice makes you jump a bit, eyes widening at his statement.

"W-well, if you don't mind.. Could I maybe.. Sleep w-with you tonight, _Anija_? I don't wanna be alone.." You cast your gaze to the other side of his room, voice barely audible.

 

Hanzo merely raises his eyebrows quizzically at your nervousness. What a dirty little thing you are. Although it was very obvious what you meant by "sleep with you", he couldn't help but make it sound much more promiscuous in his mind.

"Of course. Although it may be quite difficult for you to sleep with me if you're stand outside my door, _Sakura_." Hanzo says in a teasing tone of voice, scooting over a little in his bed to invite you to come in and lie down.

You nod with an embarrassed blush painting your cheeks before you enter his room fully, take a few moments to actually look around.

 

You never spent much time in Hanzo's room, and even when you did, you never really paid attention to its decor. To say the least, Hanzo was almost a personification of the room itself. Elegant, yet strong, spacious yet suffocating. Maybe even uptight, as Genji liked to call him so very often. You knew it was just harmless banter, but you had a feeling it irked Hanzo a lot more than it should.

 

Without a word, you sit down on his bed, holding a medium sized pachimari in your lap. Hanzo's eyes dart from your face, down to the neckline of your nearly transparent nightgown, before finally settling on the excessively cute plushie in your possession.

"You are a little too old for stuffed toys, are you not, _Hime_?" Hanzo says with a small grin on his lips and an arched eyebrow, waving a dismissive hand toward your pachimari.

"No, _Anija_ , you don't have to be a certain age to have plushies. And besides, Genji gave me this. I cherish all the gifts he gives me." You hug the smiling pea pod creature to your chest with an almost melancholy smile gracing your lips.

 

Hanzo had mentioned Genji leaving earlier, and you couldn't help but wonder what woman he was lying with right now. It made your chest painfully tight, but you shrugged it off.

"Does Genji give you a lot of these.. Gifts?" Hanzo asks with furrowed brows, phone suddenly forgotten on his chest as he supports his weight with both elbows. You had his full attention now it seemed.

"Usually, yes. Whatever he brings back from the arcade, he gives to me and I think he enjoys it when I name the plushies." The current plushie you had in your arms was named Poki, name given to it by Genji who thought it was absolutely adorable.

 _"Not as adorable as you, little Hime!"_ He would say whilst kissing your forehead.

 

"..I would like you to have something of mine as well." Your eyes light up at the mention of a gift from Hanzo.

You rarely got anything from him, this was surely a big surprise.

"What is it, Hanzo? Can I see it??" Your cute little bounce should've been just that, cute.

And yet.. The way your breasts moved along with your body made the action much more lewd. To Hanzo, at least...

 

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands, [Your Name]. And no peeking, or I will not let you keep them." You nod enthusiastically, eyes shut tight and arms outstretched with both palms facing upward, cupped together gently.

"You may open them." You stare at the objects in your small hands with immense curiosity.

They were both identical elongated shapes that resembled teardrops. The shapes were a bright shade of cerulean, seemingly reflecting the soft glow of Hanzo's bedside lantern. The two pieces weren't heavy, but they had a little weight to them.

 

"Those are one of the many scales from both of my dragons; Udon and Sōmen. Whenever you feel sad, angry, or you are in need of a companion, just call for them. They will be by your side as quickly as possible." You hold the two scales up to the light, squinting slightly to get a better look.

"Do you think I could ask Genji for one of Soba's scales?" You ask, more absentmindedly than curiously, but he answers you nonetheless.

"I am fairly certain he would be more than willing to give you one. Although he may be a little jealous that I thought of the idea first." Hanzo gives a small yet noticeable grin when you began to giggle. So cute.

 

Your laughter dies down gradually, and the room is shrouded in a comfortable silence once more. You fiddle with the scales in your hand before setting them on a stand near Hanzo's bed, shuffling into a more comfortable position.

" _Anija_?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Your question makes Hanzo sputter slightly before he answers you with an awkward cough.

 

"Y-yes, I have.. I probably would not know how to touch you properly, had I no prior experience." Your knitted eyebrows makes Hanzo stare at you with deep consideration.

"Why, does it make you jealous, _Imōto_?" You can tell he already knows the answer to his question, but he wanted to hear you say it.

"Maybe a little.." You mutter, casting your gaze around the room with little commitment.

 

"How possessive of you, little _Hime_.. If it sets your mind at ease, Genji is not with another woman. He is merely away from the castle, seeking a quiet place far away from all of this commotion. He told me before he left, mainly because he knew you would be worried.. And a little jealous." Hanzo smiles genuinely at your blush, reaching his hand out to cover your own.

You look up to meet his gaze, feeling suddenly vulnerable under his gaze.

 

"I do not think I could ever lay with another woman after being with you, [Your Name]. When I'm with you, it isn't awkward. Sure it may be a little embarrassing at first, but I have grown to accept my feelings for you. They had been plaguing me for a while now, way before the incident on the balcony.. I was not sure how to act on them, or if I should at all. Looking back now, I am glad I did." He pulls you closer to him until you're pressed against one another.

"Hanzo.." Your voice came out so quiet, you weren't sure if you had opened your mouth to begin with.

 

Slowly, you climb on top of your big brother, enjoying the pleased grunts he gives you as you lightly massage his biceps.

"I have never been closer to you than I am now, little _Hime_." Hanzo lightly brushes his lips against the shell of your ear, wrapping those strong arms of his around you once you're finally situated on his body, legs straddling his waist.

"That's not true, _Anija_." You murmur, deliberately grinding your bare pussy against the steadily growing bulge in his sweatpants.

 

You could tell it had caught Hanzo off guard, judging by the dazed look on his face. Of course you weren't wearing panties. He raises an eyebrow at your earlier statement, mutely questioning you.

"You can be closer to me by getting inside me.." At this point, you were fairly good at teasing your big brothers, especially Hanzo.

He was more easily embarrassed than Genji was. Genji was usually the one doing the teasing when it was just you and him.

 

"Slutty little _Hime_.. What am I to do with you?" A rhetorical question, considering he was already in the midst of gripping your plush hips and pressing you down harder against him.

You begin to grind against his clothed cock wordlessly, eyes fluttering shut as you concentrated solely on your pleasure. Hanzo merely laid back and watched you move, hard little nipples straining against the thin fabric of your nightgown. Honestly, you may as well be naked considering how revealing that thing was.

 

He could easily make out the outline of your breasts and nipples, your bellybutton fairly visible as well. Hanzo had no complaints whatsoever.

"You are teasing me now, _Imōto_. Hurry, or I will take the reins myself." Hanzo warned lightly, but it didn't worry you too much.

After all, it wouldn't be such a bad thing having Hanzo take over, anchoring your hips down to his roughly as you rode his cock. The thought alone made your cunt clench, and you found yourself licking your lips.

 

"Take me, _Anija_.. Fill me up like I'm your whore." His only response is the hurried movement of him yanking his sweatpants down, an urgent yet collected expression on his face.

You can only watch in awe as Hanzo's thick cock pushes inside of you inch by inch. You hadn't even felt him lifting you up, too focused on how _big_ he was. This was the first time you were taking Hanzo's cock inside your pussy, and damn if it didn't feel like he was tearing you apart.

 

And you thought you had it rough with Genji. Even when you were prepared and practically dripping wet, you still had trouble when it came to adjusting. Even still, you kept your mouth shut and let Hanzo proceed in lowering you down onto that terrifying length of his.

Your attention was glued to your pussy as it was perpetually stuffed full, invading your insides. You barely had half of him inside and yet you felt as if you would burst open. Each breath was like a cool refreshment, and you savored them.

 

Your chest was heaving, legs trembling and arms dropped down to your sides motionlessly. Hanzo watched you with an amused grin, loving the way your pretty face contorted with lust, frustration, and pain as you struggled to take all of him in.

 

Once you were fully seated on his dick, you felt as if your heart had stop. You were almost certain it had skipped a few beats as Hanzo suddenly pulled you all the way off of his slick member, right before plunging into you again. Deep and fast. You barely had time to anchor yourself before the rough thrusting began.

"Try to keep up." Hanzo growled, an almost sinister grin stretching across his face.

 

You can only nod in response, mouth opening and closing as you cried out, small hands coming to rest on his abs. Your body nearly gave out as you flopped tiredly onto Hanzo's chest, cheek pressed against his collarbone.

"Hmph. We have barely even started, and you are already exhausted. Very well then.. Stay still as I pound into you, _Hime_ , and I will not stop." His words were whispered harshly into your ear, yet you couldn't respond in your current state, let alone form a coherent sentence.

 

He was pounding into you now, quite literally, both of his hands had a vice like grip on your hips, lifting you half way off of his cock, right before slamming you down again. Over and over, he left your pussy empty before filling you back up once more. Your body was shaking tremendously against his own, high pitched whines coming from your throat accompanied by copious amounts of drool and tears running down your neck.

 

"Let me hear you say it, _Sakura_.. Say that you love my cock." Hanzo was in your ear again, tone sweet, yet words so very filthy.

If you could breathe for a moment, you could oblige his request. Unfortunately for you, you still couldn't even annunciate properly.

"I-I lo..l-love your.. I, _fuck_ , God, _yes_!" Your sentences trail off into unrestrained moans and incoherent babbling. You could barely contain yourself as you bounced up and down on that magical cock of his.

 

Hanzo wasn't impressed, however. He completely stopped fucking into you, eyebrows quirked. He appeared to be waiting.

"Well? Speak. I haven't all night." It took you quite a minute to recollect yourself, breathing still heavily labored.

"I l-love your cock, Hanzo! I-I love it soo much, I'm drunk on it, H-Hanzo, I want to.. I _need_ to feel it in me again.. Please pleasee fuck me! Fuck your slutty _Imōto_! She's dying for it-" You assumed this was more than enough for Hanzo, considering he barely let you finish before he was thrusting into you again.

 

He was much more rough this time, clearly driven by your words. You both kept quiet with the exception of your loud moaning, nearly screaming and Hanzo's pleased grunts and groans of approval. You could feel your orgasm approaching quickly, but there was little time to offer a warning.

 

The only warning you can give is the raking of your nails down his chest and the fluttering of your walls around his cock. Hanzo grits his teeth at your sudden aggression, prompting him to slam his hips harder against yours. A very prominent and obscene slapping sound could be heard now, doing little to alleviate the intense blush on your cheeks.

 

With one final sob-like moan, you're coming undone like a rogue ball of yarn. Tears and spit were streaming down your face now, causing your sobs to become even louder. Hanzo gives a few more brutal thrusts before he reaches his peak as well, grip tightening on your hips to keep you anchored down, ensuring not a single fat, warm drop of his seed goes to waste.

 

After a few moments of heavy breathing and readjusting, Hanzo lifts you off of his semi-erection, drawing a whine from your parted lips. You plop back down on his chest, resting your arms against his own with a contented sigh.

"Get some sleep, _Hime_. You want to see Genji when you wake up, yes?" You nod silently, too tired to actually respond with words.

Hanzo chuckles and kisses your forehead, brushing the damp strands of hair out of your eyes.

" _Yoi yume o_."

 

 

You wake up that afternoon to an empty bed and a note on the nightstand. It was Hanzo's writing, that much was obvious.

 _"Meet Genji and I in the courtyard_." The note was fairly simple, yet it left you wondering why you needed to meet them all of a sudden.

However, before you go to the courtyard, you had one thing to take care of.

 

 

It would be around evening by the time you met your brothers in the courtyard. Hanzo was standing next to a flowerbed, black jacket thrown carelessly over his shoulder. He was holding a sheathed blade in his right hand. Genji was in a crouching position not too far from Hanzo, blowing bright pink bubbles every now and then, whilst he tapped away at a handheld gaming device in his hands. Genji also had a jacket on his shoulders as well as his blade, Ryūichi Moji, strapped to his back.

 

"Took you long enough, [Your Name]." Hanzo is the first to notice you walking toward them.

You prepare yourself for a long Hanzo Lecture™ about proper time management, yet it never comes. You notice him staring at your earrings, and it makes you smile.

"They're custom made! I asked father if he could get a jeweler to make your dragons' scales into earrings, and he said it wouldn't take an hour to do, so.." Your heart flutters at the soft smile Hanzo gives you.

"I am glad you enjoy my gift, _Imōto_." In that moment, you felt much closer to Hanzo.

 

"Hey now, what's all this about giving gifts? What kinda big brother would I be if I let myself be outdone by this grouch?" Genji chimes in, a playful smile on his face even as Hanzo kicks him in the shoulder.

Genji motions for you to bend down and hold out your hand. He drops a similar elongated teardrop shaped item into your palm. It was a soft neon green, gleaming brightly even in the fading sunlight.

"A scale from Soba! If you're ever feeling upset, lonely, or you just need a friend, you can call Soba. He'll come running faster than I ever could." Genji says with a cheeky grin, relinquishing the scale to you.

 

You clutch the scale to your chest and nod, attempting to contain your excitement from having received _three_ gifts.

"I called you out here for a reason other than gift giving, _Hime_ , no matter how pleasant it may be." Genji resumes tapping away at his game, his lips drawn into a thin line. He didn't look so cheerful anymore...

"Your brothers are going to take care of you, you hear me? You don't have to worry about marrying that man anymore, we are going to handle it." Your eyes light up slightly, eyebrows raised high.

 

"Really, _Anija_? That's great! But.. How will you two manage that though?" Hanzo pats your head, his eyes slipping shut.

"Do not concern yourself with the fine print, _Hime_." You hadn't seen Genji rise to his feet, but you were aware of his presence when his hand began to caress your cheek.

"The ends justify the means, my darling little sister. Now, run along back inside the castle. Your big brothers will be gone until morning, possibly even the afternoon. We want you to be a good girl while we're away, do you think you can do that for us?" You nod silently, still very much confused.

 

Genji smiles before pressing his lips against your temple.

"Here, take my game. I couldn't get passed this boss, do you think you could do it for me, _Hime_?" Part of you knew that was a lie, considering how good Genji was at any game he played, but you chose not to comment on it. You just nod quietly.

"Good. You are welcome to stay in either of our rooms if you like. Just be a good girl until we return, alright?" Hanzo kisses your cheek while lifting a seemingly heavy bag over his shoulder, motioning for Genji to follow.

 

"We will be back before you can even miss us!" You were still extremely confused as to how they would persuade your father to call off the marriage, but you had faith in your big brothers.

Besides, you had access to their rooms now! That could be fun for sure.

 

 

 

_The sun was finally setting, a weak orange glow painting the skies of Hanamura. Two young dragons sat perched atop a roof, scanning the area below them._

_"Mao castle is fairly close to our own. I did not believe father at first.." One of the two brothers mutters to the other, blade held steady in his grip._

_"Indeed. Is everything we need in the satchel?"_

_"Hai, I packed the matches like you asked. Half a dozen of canteens filled with gasoline are present as well."_

_"And a change of clothes?"_

_"Present." Many of the castle's lights were shutting off now._

_"Perfect. This is our chance, brother. Now, Hajime!"_

_"Kakugo!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Hanzo and Genji plan to do to keep you happy? Let me know in the comments what you think! .3.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure sin, I am so fuckign sorry agyhjknj please forgive me T^T 
> 
> My Tumblr: stressed-hime


End file.
